


Tugas Remedial Sastra

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang dipelajari Ichigo adalah, jangan mendiskusikan tugas remidimu dengan seorang espada. Bukannya jadi jelas, malah tambah bikin jengkel karena sanggahannya dan keacuhannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tugas Remedial Sastra

**Tugas Remedial Sastra**

**Summary:**

**Yang dipelajari Ichigo adalah, jangan mendiskusikan tugas remidimu dengan seorang espada. Bukannya jadi jelas, malah tambah bikin jengkel karena sanggahannya dan keacuhannya.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini dan mendapat respon dari pembaca pun tidak akan menambah pundi-pundi dompet saya yang hanya gemuk oleh bon, kartu nama, kartu laundry dan tag price tas yang saya beli bulan ini. Bleach hanya milik Mas Kubo Tite.**

**Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya.**

.-.-.

Ichigo semakin memperdalam kerutan alisnya ketika membaca sehelai kertas yang diberikan guru Sastra Jepangnya. Kertas HVS itu berwarna-warni, dan meskipun huruf-huruf di sana meliuk-liuk cantik, isinya-lah yang Ichigo benci.

Kertas itu bertuliskan tugas remidi yang harus dikerjakan Ichigo. Pada saat ujian Sastra Jepang beberapa hari lalu, sialnya, pada jam yang tidak tepat itulah segerombolan hollow muncul di bagian barat daya Karakura. Jarak yang ditempuh mengharuskan Ichigo meninggalkan ujiannya. Tak kekurangan akal, ide datang dari balik kepala berukuran medium yang ditumbuhi rambut sewarna jerut mandarin matang, yang kehalusannya mampu membuat bola yang mampir langsung meletus. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Kon, remaja itu memerintahkan Kon untuk menggantikannya ujian.

Benarkah itu ide yang brilian? Tentu saja bencana!

Ichigo memang termasuk siswa unggul di sekolahnya. Otaknya lumayan encer, meski tidak sepintar Orihime atau musuh bebuyutannya, Ishida. Tapi Kon bahkan jauh lebih tidak pintar dari Rukia. Gara-gara itulah nilai ujian semester Ichigo di bawah standar minimum yang berlaku.

Akibatnya, bisa diduga, putra sulung Isshin Kurosaki itu harus remidi demi memperbaiki nilainya yang hancur. Dan tugas remidi itu sekarang berada di tangan kasarnya yang terbiasa menghunus Zanpakutou berukuran jumbonya.

Tiba-tiba bocah tanggung itu merasakan reiatsu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Bukan reiatsu hollow yang biasa dibasminya. Dengan perasaan tak enak, remaja yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pelataran sekolahnya yang sepi itu mendongak.

Di atas sana, tidur malas-malasan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Primera.

"Kau!" Ichigo langsung melompat. Beberapa helai rumput menempel di pantatnya, tapi mengibaskan kotoran di celana adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Ichigo saat itu.

Starrk Coyote membuka matanya dengan enggan. Cabang yang menopang tubuh tingginya sama sekali tidak berderik.

"Kau mengganggu tidur siangku, bocah!" gumam Starrk.

"Sedari tadi aku di sini," sergah Ichigo panas. Ikut remidi saja sudah membuatnya dongkol, apalagi dituduh mengganggu tidur siang espada pemalas itu, membuatnya hampir gelap mata.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat bertarung, jadi diamlah," kata Starrk ringan.

Espada adalah musuh shinigami. Dan bertemu seorang  _Primera_ , alias  _numero uno_ , atau dalam bahasa kerennya  _number one_ , jelas diluar prediksi Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak berminat bertarung," balas Ichigo datar.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?" tanya Starrk.

"Bukan apa-apa," Ichigo melengos. Shinigami dengan kekuatan super, raja preman kecil, atau sebutan apapun yang mampir untuk Ichigo, ada fakta lain yang hampir dilupakan. Bahwa dibalik embel-embel itu, dia hanyalah remaja belasan tahun, dengan emosi yang gampang meledak, dan masih mencari jati diri. Gampang panas dan lebih sering bertindak menuruti hawa nafsunya.

Starrk melirik Ichigo. Espada itu mengingatkan Ichigo pada ayahnya. Bercambang, meski tidak selebat Isshin.

Mau tidak mau, Ichigo jadi keder. "Baiklah, aku bacakan," desahnya tidak rela. "Aku sendiri belum membacanya secara keseluruhan. Aku disuruh membuat ringkasan dari karangan dengan tema yang sudah ditentukan," gerutunya sebelum membaca huruf-huruf di kertasnya.

" _Macam-macam Prosa Baru_

_Pertama, Roman. Cerita yang mengisahkan pelaku utama dari kecil sampai mati, mengungkapkan adat/aspek kehidupan suatu masyarakat secara mendetail/menyeluruh, alur bercabang (banyak digresi dan pelanturan)."_

Ichigo mengernyit. "… _pelaku utama dari kecil sampai mati,"_ dia mendengus. "Bagaimanakalau sang tokoh belum mati?"

"Dibuat mati saja," sahut Starrk enteng. "Dibunuh, dimatikan."

Substitute Shinigami itu jengkel. "Jadi tragis dong," sergahnya sengit. "Jadi angsty kalau begitu. Dan  _alur bercabang._ Bagaimana kalau alurnya lurus?"

"Tinggal belok kiri atau belok kanan," kata Starrk santai. "Turuti saja perintahnya," komentar Starrk lagi. "Ayo, lanjutkan!"

Ichigo melanjutkan. " _Kedua, Novel. Cerita yang mengisahkan konflik para pelaku sehingga terjadi perubahan jalan hidup/nasib pelaku utama_."

"Yang namanya nasib bisa berubah," kata Starrk seraya memejamkan mata keabuannya.

Dalam hati Ichigo setuju. Sejak bertemu Rukia, nasibnya memang berubah. Bahkan mungkin sejak dia lahir ke dunia ini, nasib sudah menantinya dengan berbagai perubahan yang bisa drastis membelokkan banyak jalan hidupnya.

"Terakhir," dia menghela napas. " _Ketiga, Cerpen. Cerita yang mengisahkan konflik para pelaku tetapi pada umumnya tidak mengakibatkan perubahan nasib pelaku utama. Ceritanya pendek, alurnya tunggal, tidak ada digresi seperti pada novel dan roman_."

Ketika sepi menyeruak, tanpa membuka mata, Starrk bertanya. "Tidak ada komentar kali ini?"

"Aku sedang berpikir," gertak Ichigo. Pegangan tangan pada kertas itu menguat, membuat tugas remidinya kusut. "Cerita, selalu membuat perubahan terjadi pada tokohnya. Dan sering kujumpai  _cerpen_  memiliki jumlah kata yang banyak, dan panjang."

"Jadi  _cerpan, cerita panjang_ ," Starrk mengedikkan bahu. "Dan yang berubah hanya ada dalam imajinasi, bukan?"

Yang dipelajari Ichigo adalah, jangan mendiskusikan tugas remidimu dengan seorang espada. Bukannya jadi jelas, malah tambah bikin jengkel karena sanggahannya dan keacuhannya.

Dan yang diingat Starrk, untunglah dia espada, bukan manusia, apalagi dengan profesi sebagai guru Sastra Jepang. Bisa menjengkelkan kalau dia mempunyai murid seperti Ichigo, yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dan mempertanyakan hal-hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Bukan dengan pertanyaan cerdas, tapi dengan pertanyaan janggal, sejanggal warna rambut oranyenya.

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.


End file.
